minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/Jessefan`s fight with the Gladiators Number Five
Characters: Jessefan1 Order Domitron Alex Steve Facemeat Hadrian Mevia Otto Meanwhile Jessefan1: Order? Order: Yes? Jessefan1: Watch out! Order: You missed Facemeat! Facemeat: I`m bad at this fighting thing! Jessefan1: What? It feels like your deflecting the issue! Facemeat: Uh, Me? Jessefan1: Yeah, you are deflecting the issue. Facemeat: That`s ENOUGH! Time for fighting again! Jessefan1: Are you serious? Facemeat: Enough with the questions! Jessefan1: Fine. Alex: What`s going on? Jessefan1: Facemeat`s ready to fight. You got weapons? Alex: Yes, I got my enchanted diamond sword. Domitron: I have a iron sword only. Steve: I have only a iron sword too. Jessefan1: Well, i have a enchanted diamond sword too, that has enchantments in it. Order: I got a diamond sword. Jessefan1: Cool Facemeat: It looks like your ready! *Fighting begins* Jessefan1: *Knocks him back hard with his enchanted sword* Facemeat: Ouch! Order: *Kicks him* Facemeat: Ow! Order: Get this! *Kicks him hard* Facemeat: Owwww! Facemeat: Why did you do that? Order: Well, Jessefan1 has his sword with the enchantments. And i kicked you hard. Facemeat: Well, That really hurts more with the enchanted sword than the kicking! Alex: Facemeat, calm down. Your insulting my friends! Domitron: Yeah, Facemeat. Alex`s right. Steve: Yeah Domitron: Steve, me, Jessefan1, Order, and Alex can handle it. Steve: Oh okay, Sorry. Domitron: It`s fine. Facemeat: That`s ENOUGH! *Fighting continues again* Facemeat: *Hits Alex hard*' Alex: Ow! Jessefan1: Alex! Domitron: Oh no, Alex! Steve: Oh no, Alex! Order: Jessefan1? We had an Alex problem! Alex: Help me! Jessefan1: *Saves him* Facemeat: *Hits Jessefan and Alex but misses* Jessefan1: Nobody messes with my friends, Facemeat! Order: Yeah, Facemeat! Domitron: Yeah, You could it killed him! Alex: You could it kill me! Jessefan1: I`m not letting you kill anyone else! Facemeat: *Hits Domitron* Jessefan1: Domitron! Order: Domitron! Alex: Oh no, Domitron! Steve: Oh no! Order: We got a Domitron problem, Jessefan1! *but realizes it`s too late* Facemeat: *Kills Domitron* Jessefan1: Nooooo! Domitron! Order: Nooooo! Alex: Nooooo! Steve: Nooooo! Facemeat: Haaaaa! Jessefan1: It`s not funny, Facemeat! You killed Domitron! And you killed one of my friends. Order: Yeah, Jessefan1`s right! You killed him! Alex: You killed one of my friends! Steve: You killed my friends! Jessefan1 and everyone else: *Gets angry at Facemeat* Jessefan1: I`m not letting you kill anyone else! Facemeat: ENOUGH! *Fighting continues for the third time already* Jessefan1: It feels like your deflecting the issue! *gets really angry* Order: Yeah, Facemeat! What Jessefan1 said before, Nobody messes with my friends! Jessefan1: We had a good time with stuff, so we aren`t giving it up! Order: Yeah! Steve: Would you drop it already. Alex: Yeah! It`s doesn`t make any sense to kill people like that, especially for Jessefan1 who`s really smart with stuff like that! Facemeat: *Get`s really angry* ENOUGH! Jessefan1: Facemeat, Calm down! Steve: *Trieds to kick him* Facemeat: Ow! Facemeat: *Gets Steve* Jessefan1: Steve! No! Order: We got a Steve problem! Jessefan1: Steve! Facemeat: *trieds to kill Steve but misses after Jessefan1 saves him* Facemeat: What? Jessefan1: That was too late Facemeat, I saved him. Steve: Thanks Jessefan1: Facemeat, Stop doing this to my friends! Order: Facemeat! Stop killing people! Steve: Dude, you can`t be surious! Alex: Yeah, dude! Jessefan1: You can`t be surious! You killed my friend Domitron! I said about that earlier about messing with my friends like that! Nobody messes with my friends! Facemeat: Well, Domitron will be in the mines until you defend me! Jessefan1: No! Order: No! Alex: No! Steve: No! Facemeat: I`m sorry, you`re the 4 people left. Jessefan1: But you just killed Domitron, and he`s not going to be happy about going to the mines. I`m really angry and Disppointed for killing my friends! Jessefan1: Now we had enough with you killing people, so it`s time to defend you! Facemeat: FINE! I would stop killing people! Jessefan1: Me, Order, Steve, and Alex are disppointed for you killing people! So We don`t have time for you to kill people. Facemeat: What? Order: You heard what he said, Facemeat! Alex: Yeah, first you killed Domitron. Domitron was one of Jessefan1`a friends. Nobody messes with his friends! Jessefan1: Yeah, i think we had enough! Facemeat: *gets really angry* ENOUGH! *continues fighting for the last time* Jessefan1: *knocks him hard with the sword* Facemeat: OWWWWWWW! Jessefan1: This is what you get for killing my friends! And you will regret your decision! Facemeat: FINE! Order: Get this! *Hits him with her sword* Facemeat: Owwww! Alex: *hits him hard in the knee* Facemeat: Owwwwww! 34 minutes later Facemeat: Please! Wait! Jessefan1: What do you want? Facemeat: Please! Give me a chance! Jessefan1: You expect me to believe that? Because seems to me that you continue to kill people like this! Facemeat: But, i`m sorry okay! You have to believe me! Jessefan1: I`m sorry, but your almost done with the battle. Order: Yeah, were not happy by the way you acted. Steve: Yeah, Facemeat! Alex: Yeah, especially for someone who`s smart and knows how to fight. Facemeat: I`m sorry for everything! Jessefan1: I`m sorry, your done this fight has lasted for almost an hour. Jessefan1: *kills him* Facemeat: Noooooooooooooooooo! Jessefan1: We won! Order: Yes! Alex: Yay! Steve: Yes! Meanwhile Hadrian: Mevia! Mevia: Yes Hadrian? Hadrian: It looks like they defended all the Gladiators! Mevia: Great Hadrian! So we get everyone else that are in the mines out of the mines are? Hadrian: Yes, Mevia! The fight is finished. Hadrian: Even though that most people had lost from the beginning of the fight. Mevia: Who are the winners? Hadrian: The winners are Jessefan1, Order, Steve and Alex! Hadrian: I`m so happy with Jessefan1! Mevia: Cool! Mevia: Let`s go tell them, and them we will get everyone else out of the mines. Hadrian: Okay, We can do that. Otto: It looks like your right, Hadrian! Jessefan1, Order, Steve and Alex won. Hadrian: That`s right, Otto! Otto: Thanks, Hadrian! Hadrian: Your welcome, Otto! *Talking would continue in the next one called Jessefan1`s fight with the Gladitors Number Six The finally* Trivia Order reallized that Facemeat was in her way but she missed him. Jessefan1 thinks that Facemeat deflected the issue. Jessefan1 and Alex had a diamond sword with the enchantments, Order had a diamond sword without the enchantments, and Domitron and Steve had a iron sword. Facemeat starts getting angry when Jessefan1 and the others were trying to calm him down. Jessefan1 hitted Facemeat hard with his sword. Order kicked Facemeat until she hit him with her sword. Jessefan1 and others could realize that Jessefan1 said to Facemeat that nobody messes with his friends. Domitron was only killed during the battle. Which Jessefan1, Order, Steve and Alex weren`t happy about them getting sent into the mines until they defend Facemeat. Everyone else feel so angry after the fight, but then they will get happy since they killed Facemeat. Hadrian, Mevia, Otto did notice that Jessefan1, Order, Steve and Alex were winners. Alex was only saved before he got killed. Jessefan1 tried helping Domitron, but it was too late for him to save him. Jessefan1 tried to help Steve which he got him just on time before Facemeat killed him. Category:Blog posts